The Heart will Bring us Home
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: After yet another cancelled vacation, while Matt's away Kitty goes on a business trip...after which begins an unexpected journey for them both...
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Will Bring Us Home**

**Chapter 1**

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just taking them out to play. I will put them back when I am through. Promise!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

This was an unusually quiet morning in Dodge. The air was still. The normal sound of the day's comings and goings weren't there. Matt was out of town, taking a prisoner up to Hays for a trial.

Newly and Festus were minding the office and town. Doc had been out to the Martin farm all night delivering another baby, that made 10 for them now. Newly was reading the morning paper.

Festus was just cleaning his spurs and remarking to Newly. "Newly, seems quiet like, don't you think?" 

Newly looking up briefly. "Yeah, a bit. But it's early."

"Well, I think I'm gonna go git me some coffee over with Miz Kitty. You comin?"

When the two reached the Long Branch, Sam was behind the bar.

"Morning, Sam." Festus said as he started through the batwing doors followed by Newly.

"Sam."

"Good morning, Fella's."

"Sam," Festus started. "Miz Kitty not down yet?"

"Yes, she was down earlier but went back up. I can call her for you." Sam said.

Just then, Kitty was on the top landing. "That's ok, Sam, I'm right here. Festus, Newly, good morning."

"Morning, Miz Kitty."

"Morning, Miss Kitty." The men responded.

"Miss Kitty?" Sam asked. "Can I get you more coffee?"

"No thanks, Sam, I've had enough. But maybe the boys would like some?"

Festus looked at Kitty. "Miz Kitty? Are you feeling peeket?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I just mean you don't seem like ur own self."

"Festus, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. Actually, I have a lot to do, boys, so if you don't mind I need to get back to it. So I'll see you later. Ok?"

Newly just stood and said, "Sure thing, Miss Kitty," and watched her ascend the stairs.

Both Newly and Festus looked at Sam with questions in their eyes. Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

Later Kitty came down to the bar and Sam was there alone. "Sam?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty?" He responded, looking up from unwrapping glasses.

"Sam, I shouldn't be gone but about a week and a half but I will wire you if any of my plans change. If anything comes up, this is where I'll be." She told him, handing him a piece of paper.

William J. Lemp  
3322 DeMenil Place  
St. Louis, Mo. 63118

Sam just gave Kitty a big smile. "Sure thing, Miss Kitty. I can handle things here. Oh, and when the Marshal gets back, what shall I say to…"

Before Sam could finish, she just said, "Sam, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. The Marshal is too busy to be concerned about that."

Sam, stunned by her comment, replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

The following morning, Kitty was ready to board the stage headed for St. Louis. She wanted to meet the new brewer of the company that wanted her to sell their beer in the Long Branch. They had invited her to come and tour the new brewery plant in St. Louis. The owner, William J. Lemp, had invited her to be a guest at his home. So, wanting to get away for a week or so, she happily excepted.

It had been some time now since Kitty had visited St. Louis. So not only was she going to look forward to this possible new business venture, but possibly get in a chance to visit with some old friends and some shopping as well.

Although, if she were really being honest with herself, all these things were just things she hoped would bury her feelings, that once again a certain cowboy didn't make another trip that they planned.

While staring out the window, her finger's playing with the beautiful pin on her collar, her thoughts drifted back to a day when she and Matt were taking a trip to St. Louis. They were so happy. Matt had been teasing her about how quickly she had been packed and ready to go.

And Kitty had smiled her usual smile and said, "Are you kidding, Cowboy? I've been packed for a month." Kitty couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Then quickly, she also remembered that trip didn't end in St. Louis either.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Will Bring Us Home  
PT.2

The stage was pulling into Jefferson City, Missouri about noon on Monday. Kitty had been looking forward to getting a chance to stop and stretch her legs and find a place to have a bite to eat. The ride had been long and she knew her destination was near.

Some of the ride was pleasantly quiet. But then they picked up two passengers in Garden City and another in Topeka. One was a young woman traveling to St. Louis alone to visit a friend, and one of the men seemed to pick up on the fact that this must have been her first trip alone.

Kitty told her to switch seats with her and made sure he kept to himself when he tried to press the issue. Kitty quickly said, "The girl would like to be left alone to read her book."

Looking miffed, he stiffened up and replied, "I was just trying to be friendly and I was talking to the young lady here." 

Now the other two passengers were just watching the man and Kitty and the girl was wide eyed and looking scared.

Reaching over and placing her hand on top of the young girl's hand, Kitty glared at him. "Look here, Mister. I'm gonna say this just once. She doesn't want to be bothered. So just leave the child be."

Finally the other man turned to him and said, "Leave the gals be, man! Make all our lives easier, would ya?"

When the stage stopped and the driver was helping them off, Kitty asked the young girl if she wanted to join her for a bite. They stopped at a small café and had some lunch and talked.

Maryellen told Kitty she was 18 and going to visit a friend in St. Louis and that it was her first time in the big city. She wanted to go to school there and her friend's family invited her to come and spend some time to see what she thought of the place. Her poppa was sick and her momma had to stay with him so they let her take the trip alone.

"Well, you just stick with me and I'll see that you get there alright. And when we do, we'll send them a telegram so they know you are ok." Kitty told her.

"Oh, Miss…" Maryellen stopped and just looked at Kitty, realizing she didn't know her name. "I'm sorry. I don't even know your name."

Kitty smiled and said, "No, child, I'm sorry. Kitty Russell. Forget to tell you with all that excitement."

"Miss Russell, I don't want to be a bother. I'm Maryellen. Maryellen Barlow."

"Honey, it's not a bother. If you were my daughter I'd want to know that you were safe."

After they ate, they re-boarded the stage. As they were re-boarding, across the street a man coming out of the hotel stared at Kitty, not sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. But he was soon distracted by the woman that approached him. However, the thought of the redhead boarding the leaving stage was a major distraction.

Standing there, the woman was talking but his mind was hearing nothing of her conversation. She just continued to talk. He walked over to the stage depot and asked the clerk, "Where does that stage go?"

"St. Louis, Sir." The clerk answered.

"Hummmmmm"

"Where are you looking to go? Our stage don't leave till tomorrow." The woman said.

"I know. I was just checking, that's all." He said. "Now, are we gonna have lunch?"

"Ok." She answered.

Pulling into St. Louis, they were words to Kitty's ears. "Well, Maryellen, we're in St. Louis. I'm gonna warn you, it's a big difference from what your used to. But you're gonna love it here. Now, let's get that telegram off to your parents."

Maryellen looked at Kitty and asked, "Miss Russell, where is it you are from?"

"Oh, I'm from New Orleans." Kitty answered.

"Oh, so you're going home."

Kitty didn't say anything at first, thinking back to her life and when she first left New Orleans. "No. My home has been in Kansas for a long time now. I'm just here on business." Then she winked at her and added, "And some shopping. Well, I guess I will wish you well and I hope you enjoy your visit. Goodbye, Maryellen."

"Miss Russell, thank you for everything you've done for me. You know, on the stage? I'm so glad I met you." Without warning, she threw her arms around Kitty in a big hug. "Goodbye."

Kitty then smiled and looked around for a carriage to get to the Lemp home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.3

Matt was tired and returning to Dodge from Hays. It had taken a few days longer then he had planned.  
It was late, he thought about how he had left things and debated should he stop to see Kitty or wait till  
morning. A bath, shave, and a good night's sleep might help before facing her wrath, he thought to himself.

"We've been here so many times before." He thought to himself. "Maybe I should have sent Festus or Newly with the prisoner. I don't stay around to watch the hanging anyway. I know how mad she's gonna be.

Well, maybe she's had time to cool off. I'll talk to Doc. He'll let me know how she's been acting."

As Matt approached Front Street, it just wasn't normal. His eyes went right for the second floor window of the Long Branch. "Oh, boy! She's MAD! I guess this is gonna be like when I missed the picnic when I was chasing Job Snelling. I guess I will wait till morning."

Matt took Buck to Moss and went right to the office. Festus was there asleep so he went to the Dodge House and got himself a room for the night. The next morning, feeling rested, coming out of the hotel, Matt saw Doc.

"Doc? Hey, Doc?"

"Well, Matt. You're back?" Doc said.

"Yeah, got in late last... well, this morning. How bout' some breakfast?"

"Oh, you don't want to go see Kitty first?" Doc teased.

Rolling his eyes, Matt said, "Doc, go on, give it to me. How mad is she?"

Doc tugged on his ear. "Well," swiping his mustache. "Matt, I can't tell you."

"Oh, Doc, come on now. You know Kitty about as…"

Stopping him mid-sentence, "Matt, I can't tell you cause she ain't here."

Looking surprised. "What do you mean, she ain't here?"

"Sam says she went to St. Louis a few days ago and…, chuckling, Doc said, "boy was she sore at you." Shaking his head, in a teasing manner.

Matt headed for the Long Branch.

Sam was behind the bar when he spotted Matt. "Oh, good morning, Marshal. Glad you're back."  
"Morning, Sam. Doc says Kitty went to St. Louis?"

"Well, yes, sir. A few days ago, Marshal."

"Sam, why? Where?"

"Oh, Marshal, when I asked her what I should tell you when you got back… Well… Miss Kitty, she said… ummm…"

"What, Sam?"

"Sorry, Marshal. Miss Kitty said you probably wouldn't be very concerned."

Matt's jaw just tightened and under his breath he just mumbled, "Oh, Kitty."

"Thanks, Sam." He said out loud to the bartender.

"Sure, Marshal. Oh, Marshal." Sam added. "If you don't mind my saying so…"

Matt knew what Sam was thinking and just nodded and said, "I know, Sam. I know."

Doc and Matt had breakfast at Delmonico's.

"Doc. I don't see why Kitty just doesn't understand that this is my job."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Doc said, "Matt, she knows this is your job. Do you really think after all these years she doesn't understand what your job is really?"

"Doc…"

"Now wait a minute, Matt. Chasing the outlaws is one thing. But this thing here is another. Why do you have deputies? No, wait, you have Festus and Newly who were both here the whole time you were gone. Kitty knows they can't do the big jobs for you but there was no reason they couldn't have taken that prisoner to Hays."

Just as they were finishing breakfast. Festus came in, out of breath. "Matthew! Yer back?"

"Yeah, Festus, I'm back."

"Oh. Uh, I just a come from the telegraphy office and Barney gave me this here tellygram for ya. Says its important."

Doc was smiling. "Oh, he did, did he?"

Festus, annoyed at Doc, said, "Yeah, you ol' scudder. He did. He said it's a government business."

Doc was now laughing. "Festus, when are you gonna learn to read?"

Festus, all frustrated, walked away.

The telegram read:

_**U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas  
Federal troops withdrawing from south reconstruction erato end. Stop.  
40,000 to be relocated. Stop. Need assistance. Stop. ASAP. Stop.**_  
John St John, Governor, Kansas  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Will Bring Us Home  
PT.4

The ride from down town St. Louis to the Lemp House was a very scenic view. It was a beautiful afternoon; trees were changing color, deep reds, oranges and yellows. Turning down De Monil Place was a kaleidoscope of color, the likes of nothing Kitty ever remembered seeing in Kansas.

The home of the Lemp family was spectacular. William Lemp was a second generation German-American.  
His father, John Adam Lemp, came to America to give his family a better chance at life and to have a piece of the American dream. His dream was to introduce his recipe for a lager beer. So, he decided to build a brewery plant in St. Louis not far from the family home; a legacy he could leave for his family.

As Kitty stepped down from the carriage, a rather tall man came out from the house…to greet her. "Miss Russell, I presume?"

"Yes, I'm Kitty Russell."

"I'm Jasper Stone, Ma'am, Mr. Lemp's butler. Come right this way. He is expecting you. I will see to your things."

Kitty nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Stone. I appreciate that."

"Call, me Jasper, Ma'am." He said.

"Ok Jasper." Kitty answered, giving him a smile.

"Mr. Lemp is just in here." He told her as he led Kitty to the library. Jasper opened two large white doors and announced, "Excuse me, Sir. Miss Kitty Russell has arrived."

William Lemp, a very tall dark haired man with dark eyes and mustache, stood for a brief moment and took in the vision of the red hair that filled the entrance of the room.

Kitty felt the stare, so she spoke first. "Mr. Lemp. It's so nice to meet you in person, and it was so very generous of you to open your home to me as well."

"Oh, Miss Russell, it is such a pleasure to meet you as well. And we are happy to have you as a guest in our home. It's not often we get the chance to have such a lovely guest such as yourself. Let me introduce you to my family. My wife, Claudia."

"Mrs. Lemp, it's so nice to meet you."

"Oh, please call me Claudia."

"Ok, and please call me Kitty." Claudia looked at her strangely and Kitty smiled and said, "It's Kathleen, but my friends call me Kitty."

Then William turned and said, "And this young lady is our daughter, Hilda."

Just then, an elderly couple entered behind Kitty.

"Father, Mother, come. I want you to meet Miss Kitty Russell. Kitty, these are my parents, John & Hilda Lemp. They traveled to this fair country from Eachwege, Germany."

John took Kitty's hand and kissed it and said, "What a beautiful and handsome woman you are, my dear."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Lemp." Kitty answered as she smiled at them both. "It is such a pleasure to meet you."

Hilda Lemp noticed how well dressed Kitty was, even knowing that William had told them she was coming from a cow town in the west. So, she looked with a furrowed brow and asked, "Miss Russell, from where do you hail? My son tells us you came here from a town out west but you seem to be a very elegant lady."

William jumped in. "Mother!"

Kitty just smiled. "No, William, it's fine. Mrs. Lemp, I was born and raised in New Orleans. I lived there till I was about 16 or 17. Then I began to travel. But I settled in Kansas over twenty years ago. I have a business there, which is what brings me to do business with your husband and son."

"What kind of business, Dear?" Mrs. Lemp asked.

Looking around the room, then answering, "I own and run the Long Branch saloon."

With that, young Hilda offered her opinion. "See, Daddy? Women can run a business just as well as a man."

Kitty smirked, trying not to burst out laughing in light of the fact that William was doing business with her knowing what she did. Ironic!

Well, thinking quickly and wanting to table this topic, William suggested that maybe Kitty would want to freshen up before supper. Maybe even get a little rest after her long trip."

She agreed, letting him off the hook.

As she was going up to the guest room, young Hilda followed behind her and quickly said, "Miss Russell. I'm really glad you're here."

Kitty smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Hilda."

"I mean, Miss Russell, that maybe now my father will take it more seriously about me coming into the family business, the more he sees how well a woman has succeeded. I'm 18, almost 19, and being that I wasn't born a boy, they think all I have to do is get married and have babies. Then they think that maybe I'll have a boy heir to the family business. I've grown up around it every day. I know more then they think I know."

"Well, Honey," Kitty said, "I can't promise you anything."

"Oh, I know. I know. But just having you here will be great. I know it!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.5

Matt entered the Long Branch. "Sam?"

"Hello, Marshal."

"Sam, I know what you told me before, but I'm sure Kitty said where she'd be staying."

"Oh, uh, I don't know if I should." He hesitated. "Look, Marshal, I have to go in the back but behind the bar here is the note that Miss Kitty left for me. I haven't put it away yet and if you happen to read it…" And Sam walked thru the office door.

Matt, shifted his hat, smiled, made a mental note of the address and was off.

The next day, a stage pulled in to St. Louis. As everyone let out, a tall man asked the driver, "Did you have a woman passenger yesterday…"

Before he finished, the driver said, "I had several, mister."

"Wait a minute. You'd remember this one. Beautiful red head? Green dress?"

The driver smiled. "Oh, you mean Miss Russell? From Dodge City? Yes, she came in on yesterday's stage."

The man put his thumbs in his vest pockets, took a deep breath and smiled from ear to ear. Feeling a hand on his back and a voice saying, "Are you ready? I want to get out of these traveling clothes and in to a hot tub."

The man turned and said, "Sure, Sarah. We'll get you to a hot tub. Let's go."

Kitty woke early. A wonderful breeze blew through her window, the sun was shining bright and she could smell coffee and breakfast cooking. She got dressed and descended the semi-circular staircase. She saw Jasper coming in from the front yard area, alone with one of the house maids.

"Good morning, Miss Russell. Sleep well?"

"Oh, yes. Good morning, Jasper. Yes, very well."

"Miss Russell, this is Myra. If you need anything just let her know."

"Good morning, Miss Russell."

"Of course. Good morning, Myra. What beautiful flowers."

"Yes Ma'am. Mrs. Lemp loves having fresh flowers in the house every day."

Kitty, bending to smell them, asked, "May I?"

"Oh, yes Ma'am." Myra said, pulling one loose from the basket. "If you like, I will put some in your room."

"Oh, please, I don't want you to go to any special trouble." Kitty said.

"No trouble, Miss."

Jasper then said, "May I escort you to breakfast? Mr. Lemp is already down."

Kitty entered the dining room.

William stood. "Kitty, good morning."

"Good morning, William. I'm anxious to see your plant today. Will your father be joining us?"

"Oh, Father comes and goes."

Just then, Hilda came in. "Daddy, maybe I could join you and Miss Russell?"

"Hilda, Sweetheart, isn't there something more to your liking you'd rather be doing today?"

"Daddy, this is to my liking."

Kitty decided to interject. "William, I wouldn't mind if Hilda joined us. I rather like a fresh point of view now and again." She said, winking at him and giving him the impression he was humoring her.

So he finished his cup of coffee and took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, alright. If this is what you really want to do with your day."

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you." Then she leaned into Kitty's ear and whispered. "Thank you, Miss Russell!"

An hour later they were touring the brewery plant at 112 S. Second Street. Kitty had never been to any of the plants before, so she was enjoying this. Plus she was enjoying Hilda showing off to her father just how much she knew about the brewery business.

Generally only business people were able to tour the plant. But occasionally they would let the public see how things were done, in part for public relations.

Several times, Kitty thought she saw a face she knew. But she wasn't sure. With the lighting and large barrels it was hard to tell.

They spent quite some time before they decided to leave. Being such a nice day, Kitty decided it would be nice to take a walk and look around. William was in a rush to get back to the house. He had a meeting with his accountant.

Hilda chose to stay with Kitty.

William spoke up. "Come now, Hilda, Miss Russell is not here to entertain you, my dear."

Quickly, Kitty said, "William, I don't mind. I would enjoy Hilda's company."

And so he was off.

"Okay," Kitty said. "Shall we shop?" Letting out a giggle.

For just a little while, Kitty actually was distracted from thinking about Dodge and Matt until Hilda asked. "Miss Russell, you're so pretty. Why aren't you married?"

For a moment, Kitty froze. Then with her usual poker face, she said, "Well, honey, things in life don't always work out the way you want them too."

"Mother and Father would say I'm being nosey, and you probably think so too, but I'm not trying to be. It's just that I can't imagine that you don't have someone very special that loves you and that you love in your life."

"Oh, well, I guess you could say I've had someone special. But I'm a very busy woman, Hilda. What do you say we get on with our shopping? I don't get the chance to do that very often. Ok?"

The two went in and out of shop after shop. Eventually, Kitty needed to find them a carriage. Just as they were flagging a carriage down, she felt as though she could sense someone watching her.

Just as she was about to turn around, a voice, in a deep baritone, said, "May I be of assistance, Miss Russell?"

Kitty recognized the voice.

Hilda looked and said, "Miss Russell, do you know him?"

Kitty turned slowly, stunned and in a barely audible voice said, "Will? Will Stanbridge? What on earth…  
What are you doing here?"

Will just smiled. "Well, I thought I saw you back in Jefferson City, a few days ago. But I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me. But then, I thought to myself, ummm. Stanbridge, I said. There can't be two women as beautiful as Kitty Russell in the world."

"Oh, Will! Oh, I'm so sorry. Will, this is Miss Hilda Lemp. I'm here doing some business with her father."

Will gave here an Inquiring look and then asked. "And I didn't see…"

Kitty finished his question for him. "Matt? No. He's not with me. I came alone."

All the while, Hilda was taking in the conversation.

"Well then, may I treat you ladies to lunch?"

"Oh, no." Kitty said. "We've already eaten."

"How long will you be here in St. Louis, Kitty?"

"A few more days." She answered.

"Maybe, you would agree to meet me for supper before you leave?"

"Oh, Will, I… I…"

"It's supper, Kitty." Will said smiling and looking over at Hilda.

"Oh, well. Alright. I guess."

"Tomorrow okay?" He asked.

"Sounds good." Kitty said. "There's a nice place over on 7th Street not far from here, Soulard's. Meet you there around 6:00."

"I will be on time, Ma'am." He tipped his hat to both Kitty and Hilda and turned and left.

Riding back to the house, Hilda sat for a bit. Then smiling, turned to Kitty and said, "So, is Will your someone special?"

"NO, of course not. He's just an old friend." Kitty answered hoping she wasn't going to keep asking more questions. But somehow knew better.

Hilda was still smiling. "He sure looked at you like he was more the just an old friend."

"Hilda, I told you. He's just a friend. That's all."

"Ok, then. Is this Matt your someone special?"

Kitty, just shook her head. "Are you gonna keep this up all the way back to the house?"

"He is isn't he?"

"Hilda, Please."

"Ok, you're probably not gonna tell me anyway but I think I'm right."

"Ugh! Teenager's." Kitty just laughed.

Matt's stage pulled into St. Louis about noon. He was anxious to find a room and rid himself of the trail dust and freshen up before locating the address on De Monil Place. He wanted the chance to talk to Kitty before heading out to Texas.

Knowing he was unsure what he was walking into down there and when he would be returning. He didn't like the way they had left things the last time and knew the longer he went before resolving it, the harder it would be to talk to her, or to get her to listen to him.

After resting and cleaning up, Matt asked around about the address. It was a very well known address. When he pulled up to the house, Matt couldn't believe his eyes. Now he was wondering what Kitty was doing here. And who she knew that lived here.

When he knocked, Jasper answered. "May I help you, Sir?"

Matt looked at him and said, "I'm looking for Kitty Russell."

"Yes, Sir, Miss Russell, come right in, Sir. Is she expecting you, Sir?"

Matt stood spinning his hat in his hand. "Well, no. But I'd still like to see her. If that's ok."

"You can wait in here, Sir." Jasper had Matt wait in the library.

Matt was looking around in amazement with his back to the double doors. He heard her voice.

"Hello, Matt. What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Kitty, I… I… well, I came back from Hays and you were gone and Sam said you said…"

"Yes? And what? You're surprised?" She added.

"Kitty, can we go somewhere and talk? Out side maybe?"

"Ok, this way." She motioned for him to follow her, down a hall and into a large garden.

"Kitty, look," he started. "I had to go."

"Oh, no, don't you dare stand there and tell me you had to go to Hays and watch a hanging when we both know you don't stay and watch them anyway. I don't want to hear it." She was trying not to yell.

"Ok, Kitty. Ok. You're right. I shouldn't have gone. I should have sent Festus or Newly. I'm sorry. But for you to think I wouldn't care where you were? Kitty…"

Now her face started to soften.

"Kitty Honey, I've been so worried. And I was trying to get here as fast as I could." He said slowly walking towards her, pulling her into his arms.

She slowly slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Matt, I'm sorry. I know I said some awful things."

"Kitty, why? Why did you come here? Why did you have to come to him? I understand you're mad at me. But all of this?"

Now looking surprised and confused and then suddenly angry. "WHAT? How dare you, Matt Dillon? You arrogant, obnoxious… OHHHHH! You think that I came here to…..? Get away from me. Get away from me now!"

She was steaming. Probably more mad then he had ever seen her. "Kitty? What?"

"I have never been so insulted in my entire life. I want you out of here!"

"Kitty, can't we talk about this, whatever this is?"

"NO! Just GO!"

Jasper came to the garden and looked at Kitty. "Miss Russell, are you ok?"

Matt turned to him and said, "Does she look okay?" He was being sarcastic, meaning she was acting crazed, and walked back through the door.

Kitty was shaking, she was so angry.

Jasper asked, "Can I get you anything, Miss?"

Kitty shook her head. "No. No, I'll be fine, Jasper. Thank you." Kitty sat in the garden crying and thinking to herself. "How could he think I'd come here to be with another man? He has to know how much I love him."

Later, Kitty met Will at Soulard's for supper. As soon as she showed up, Will knew something was wrong.  
He could see it in her face. "Well, is it the company, or did your business deal go bad?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. The company's just fine. My mind was just somewhere else for the moment." She answered. They ordered drinks and Kitty sat back and said, "So, Will, what have you been doing with yourself, since I saw you last?"

Making light of the situation, he smiled and said. "Waiting for my lovely supper companion to arrive."

"Will, you know what I meant." Kitty gave him a big smile.

"There's the smile I remember. I bought a ranch down Texas way."

"Well, interesting. Cattle? Horses?"

"Cattle, for now." He said.

"Anyone special?" She was fishing now.

"Well, there's been a lady here and there."

"Oh, you." She just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still waiting for you to say the word, Kitty."

"Now, Will."

"I know, but do you have to kick a man when he's down?"

Now she started to laugh, but suddenly the laugh turned to tears.

"Kitty? What? What is it?"

Quickly, she regrouped and shook her head. "Will, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not feeling very well."

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He said, standing and helping her up.

"Oh, no… Ummm…"

"No, let me take you back to where you're staying."

"Will, I'm sorry. Really."

As they were riding, he looked over at her. "I know this is a taboo topic, but does this have anything to do with Matt?"

Kitty looked at Will and without saying anything he could read the pain in her eyes. "Kitty Honey, why? Why do you put yourself through this?" He put his arm around her and held her tight.

"Will, sometimes I ask myself the same question. But it always comes back to the same thing. I love him. Do you know, I have loved that man for better then half my life. I've loved him from the day I laid eyes on him."

"Yeah, Honey. I figure you do." He said looking down. "And, Kitty, that's why I had to leave Dodge, when I did. I couldn't have stayed and saw you every day, knowing the way you feel about him and the way I feel about you. So, there was only one thing I could do."

"I'm sorry, Will. Really I am."

"Not as sorry as I am. Let's get you home." He sighed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.6

Matt arrived in Texas before he knew it. He didn't like leaving St. Louis the way he did. But he knew as angry as Kitty was, they wouldn't settle that argument anytime soon.

In his mind he still wasn't sure what he said to set her off. For the whole ride he kept going over it.

I was holding her in my arms.  
She was holding me.  
She was apologizing for saying awful things.  
Then all I did was ask her why she had to come there and be with… what's his name? Big money man.

He rolled his eyes, still talking to himself. "Do you think it could have been that?" Suddenly he could hear Doc's voice in his head.

"_What do you think? You thick headed, lug. You over grown civil servant. Of course. That's what it was. Kitty loves you, do you really think she went to St. Louis to be with some rich man and she told Sam where she was knowing damn well Sam would probably tell you." _

Then he thought …  
"Well, then, what is she doing there? And who is this guy? She never said."

Just then Matt was approached by an army Colonel. "Marshal Dillon, I presume?"

"Yes, I'm Marshal Matt Dillon, from Dodge City, Kansas. Nice to meet you, I'm Colonel Jacob Bradford."

Matt showed him the telegram he'd received from the governor.

"Marshal, we can accommodate you at our fort."

"I appreciate that, Colonel." Matt said.

"Now that you're here, we'll be headed out first light. Our cook has chow ready, if you're a mind to eat?"

"Coffee sounds good, and you can call me Matt."

"Ok, Matt. You can call me Jacob. Matt, we don't have all the troops here right now but we should be joined by others along the way."

"Jacob, now as I understand this, these families will be leaving Texas and traveling north and starting new communities all along the way."

"Yeah, that's right." Jacob answered.

"Homesteading?"

"Yeah."

"Jacob, you realize we'll run into some objections to these families entering into communities where their not welcome."

"Yeah, Matt, I'm aware. That is why Benjamin (Pap) Singleton is coming along with this first group. He's the land speculator (**AN: **Vision-Independent land communicator) across the state. Matt, the reason why Governor St. John asked for you, is that some of these families will go as far as Kansas. So he was hoping for your help in the transition. Now, Matt, we will have our share of problems along the way but I'm hoping for as few casualties as possible."

At first light, the troops had all the families gathering their things and getting ready to go. There were probably a few hundred, maybe more. This wasn't going to be an easy task and with the weather changing in the next few months, these families were going to have a difficult time as it was. It was hardest on the children.

Matt was riding with the colonial but his mind was wondering back to the conversation in the garden with Kitty. Why did he not see why she was so upset? It was clear to him now. But the question was still there. Who is this Lemp guy? And why was she there? She could have told him.

Then a voice broke his train of thought. "Matt, Matt? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking."

"Yeah I can see that." Jacob said laughing. "I was just saying I used to have some of my men come through Dodge some time ago. Thought you may remember them? One of my Sergeants…Uh, huh, yeah, a Sergeant Holly."

Matt 's face dropped, and he rolled his eyes. "Sergeant Holly? Yeah, I remember the sergeant." Matt said.

Jacob looked at Matt strangely. "Matt, there a problem?"

"Let's just say it's a longggggg story."

A short time later, they all decided to split in to separate groups and fan out but staying in the same direction. That way the families that chose to stop and settle in a particular location would be free to do so.

Riding along, shots were fired. Not knowing from what direction they were coming and as it was now hitting night fall, it was too difficult to continue to travel much more before morning. The group Matt was with settled where they were for the night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.7

Sitting in the living room of the Lemp home after a elegant supper, John and Hilda Lemp along with William his wife Claudia, young Hilda and Kitty were in front of a beautiful crackling fire sipping brandy.

Kitty was quick to notice. "Ahhhh, Napolian,1836?"

Both John and William looked up and at the same time and said, "Miss Kitty, you know your brandy as well as your brews".

With a slight chuckle, Kitty gave a smile and nodded, adding, "I have an advantage it's a favorite of mine. And while we are speaking of it, gentlemen, I've been thinking. I must say I was very impressed with the brewery and your product. It was spectacular."

William, liking what he was hearing, quickly assumed what he thought she was going to say. "So then, Kitty. You will be saying yes to selling our brew in your establishment back in Dodge City?"

Kitty slightly tilted her head and smiled at William. "Yes, William, I will. But I also have another proposal I would like to discuss with you and John."

Young Hilda's attention was all on Kitty now. She wanted to learn all she could and see a woman in action, something that she didn't get to see.

John spoke up. "Maybe the ladies would prefer to leave the room while we talk business."

Claudia and Hilda excused themselves as they usually did. But young Hilda looked at her grandfather and said, "That's ok, Grandfather, I'll stay."

He looked shocked. "Young lady, this is business and you need not be here for this."

"Grandfather," she said. "Someday, I'm going to be running this business. So I should know everything there is to know about it. I might as well start learning as much as I can now. And, well, why not learn what another woman can teach me?"

The elder Mr. Lemp was astonished at the boldness of his granddaughter. Young Hilda left him speechless.

Hilda smiled over at Kitty as she sat down and said, "Miss Russell, you were about to tell us you had a proposal?"

Kitty was fighting back a smile of her own. "Alright, John and William, oh, and Miss Hilda. I am aware that in everything I have read, you are strictly a family owned company. But what I want to propose is, I would like to invest in your company as a shareholder."

Now the room was silent. John and William stared at one another. "Hummmmmm" They both paced back and forth.

"Look, Gentlemen. Think it over. You don't need to give me an answer now. You know how to reach me in Dodge City. Discuss this among yourselves and we'll talk at a future date. But I'm confident this would be a good venture. Now if you Gentlemen will excuse me, I have a letter to write and get off and I am feeling quite tired. I must remember to tell cook that supper was wonderful. Good night, William, John."

Both men took Kitty's hand and kissed the back of it, bidding her good night. "Sleep well, Miss Kitty."

Hilda rushed over to Kitty. "I'll come with you." She said. As they were walking out, Hilda said to Kitty, "I think it's a wonderful idea. We should have outside investors."

Kitty looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "You think so, huh?"

"Yes," she answered. "I have read so much about family businesses that don't have outside investors and they are the ones who have problems. As soon as things look bad or someone dies, sources are gone."

Kitty just watched Hilda as the girl's wheels were spinning. "Well, Honey, we'll see what your grandfather and father decide?"

Claudia and Grandma Hilda came through the hall and Claudia said to her daughter, "Sweetheart, please give Miss Kitty some breathing room."

Kitty just laughed. "Claudia, it's fine. I enjoy her energy. Now if I could just bottle it." Then Kitty continued to laugh. "I must get to my letter. If you'll excuse me ladies. I'll say good night."

"Oh, certainly, Miss Kitty. See you in the morning. Sleep well."

"Thank you." Kitty replied as she ascended the stairs.

A little later, Kitty sat in her room and began a letter.

_My Dearest Matt,  
I know things went so wrong when you were here. I know I was so upset about your trip to Hays and I was wrong and I am sorry. But how could you ever believe that I would just pick up and go into another man's arms just like that? Matt, after all these years, you have to know that no other man could ever take your place in my life and especially in my heart. Cowboy, I know I sent you away but you hurt me so with your accusations. I'll be home in a few days and Cowboy, I… We need to talk.  
I love you, Kitty_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.8

Once again Matt and the troops were back on their way but they were still under fire. There were many folks who didn't want these families migrating into there communities and homesteading on land that they thought they had the rights to. Especially, they didn't want newly freed slaves. So it was up to the government to see to it that their passage to these locations was protected. The Army and Matt were part of that protection.

Most of the weapon firing took place at night time. That way no one could be identified. As the groups were reaching Woodward, Oklahoma, just about sundown, once again, shots began. Slowly, a few more casualties. The numbers were adding up. But this night they seemed to be coming closer.

Matt heard the screams of some of the children and women and he ran towards the screams. But as he approached the loud screams, shots rang out. The next thing he felt was a burning in the right side of his chest and he dropped to his knees. A small boy came up from behind and knelt beside him with tears in his eyes.

"Mister, stay here. I'll get help. Ok? I'll get you help."

Within minutes, several family members came running to help. They carried Matt to their camp site and made him a spot to see if they could make him comfortable. One of the elder women ordered someone to heat her some water and get her some rags and heat a knife. She was their family doctor equivalent.

Three of the larger men held him down while Momma Mabel, as they called her, dug the bullet out of Matt's chest. One of the army soldiers rode quickly ahead to let the colonel know that Matt had been shot and to see if they could get word to a doctor as they were just at the Kansas border.

Col. Jacob Bradfield knew Matt was from Dodge City and that there would be a doctor there so he had a message sent on.

Dr. G. Adams  
Dodge City, Kansas  
In need of medical assistance. Stop. Injured U.S. Marshal wounded. Stop. Will provide army escort. Stop.  
Col. J. Bradfield.

The wire was sent but the soldier was also sent to escort Doc to the location.

By now, there were few families still with the group. Many chose to stay in north Texas, some in Oklahoma.  
Some met with resistance and others were received well. But all in all most were dealing with the choices they made.

Barney got the telegram and run straight to Doc's office, not losing a minute, knowing how important this would be. But now Doc was wondering when the soldier would arrive to escort him to their location. He didn't want to wait.

When he spotted Festus, he told him about the telegram, putting all their normal non-sense aside. "Festus, do you think you could find Matt?"

"Why, you ol' scudder. Sure I could find Matthew better than any body ever could."

"Well, then, let's do it. Show me you're not all talk behind those whiskers."

"Well alright, let's git ur done." Festus looked out to the sky. "Matthew. We're a comin' fer ya'. Just stay in the buggy."

When they were getting ready to leave, Newly came out of the post office and stopped Festus. "Going some where, are ya?"

"Newly, me and ol' Doc are goin' to find Matthew." He said. "You take care of things here, will ya?"

"Sure, Festus." He answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Matthew's hurt and needs Doc's help."

"Well, I was just gonna tell you that this let…"

Festus didn't let him finish. "Now, Newly, we don't have time. We gotta go. See ya directly!"

"But Festus?"

Doc and Festus rode off.

Newly stood shaking his head while he walked across the street to the Long Branch.

Entering the saloon, Sam spotted him. "Hi, Newly. How about a beer?"

"Sure, Sam."

"What's that you have there?"

"Oh, this?" He said. "It's a letter from Miss Kitty for the Marshal."

"Newly, the Marshal's not back yet, is he?"

"No, Sam and won't be, from the looks of it." Newly answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Doc and Festus just rode out to get him. Seems he's been hurt."

"Oh, no." Sam's face dropped. "And Miss Kitty is away. Newly, did they say where they were going?"

"No, but I know the trail he was taking was up from Texas through Oklahoma into Kansas." Newly replied.

"Newly, could you stay here for a few minutes? I'll be right back."

Sam walked into the telegraph office. "Hello, Barney."

"Hi, Sam, what can I do for you?"

"I need to send a wire to Miss Kitty in St. Louis."

"Oh, about the Marshal?

"Yes, Barney. She'd want to know."

Sam sent the message and it read:

_Miss Kitty Russell  
C/O Lemp Residence  
3322 De Monil Place  
St. Louis Mo. 63118_

_Urgent that you return. Stop. Marshal hurt. Stop. Unsure of condition. Stop.  
Thought you would want this information. Stop._

_Sam Noonan  
Long Branch, Dodge City, Kansas_

Meanwhile, Col. Jacob Bradfield had wired ahead to his family that his trip was close to an end and that he would soon be joining them for a visit. He had agreed to meet up with his sister and her companion for a visit, on her way back to Texas. His group was all now settled. He was just waiting now for Matt to get help.

The family that was caring for him didn't want to leave until they knew he was taken care of as they felt responsible. So they all banded together.

Matt was still unconscious, running a fever and now and again mumbling, "Kitty… Kitty…"

But Momma Mabel didn't understand why a grown man was asking for a Kitty.

It was mid afternoon and Matt was still feverish. Momma Mabel was still by his side. The colonel had left just long enough to connect with his sister and bring her and her companion back to the camp. He hadn't seen her for two years and didn't want to miss the chance to spend what little time he had to catch up.

Bringing them back to the camp, Jacob began tell them the tale of his adventure. Jacob's sister was more impressed then her friend.

When they reached the camp, Momma Mabel called for the Colonel. "Colonel? If this doctor don't get here soon, I don't know what else I can do with no supplies. And I don't know why, why this man wants a kitty?"

Everyone stood and looked around at one another. The colonel, not wanting to laugh, said, "Momma Mabel, did you say he wants a kitty?"

"Yes!" Momma Mabel looked at the new visitors and asked, "Who are they?"

Finally, Jacob said, "Momma Mabel, this is my sister, Miss Sarah Bradfield and her companion, Mr. Will Stanbridge. They are on their way to Texas.

Will suddenly asked the colonel, "This man, Momma is speaking of. Is he a big man?"

"Yes." Jacob answered.

"Wouldn't be a U.S. Marshal by any chance?"

"Why, yes, he is. It's Matt…"

And Will finished Jacob's sentence. "Dillon?"

"Yes, Matt Dillon. You know him?"

"As a matter of fact I do. What happened to him?" Will asked.

Jacob motioned for Will to follow him to the tent. "He's in here. He's been shot. Momma Mabel removed the bullet but he's had a fever and we have no supplies or medicines. We sent to Dodge for the doctor, but no telling how long it will take or if he'll last that long."

Will took a deep breath. "Oh, Matt. Colonel, you can tell Momma Mabel he's not asking for a kitty. He's asking for a very special, KITTY."

"I'm sorry, Will, I don't follow."

"She's a very, very special woman. His very special woman."

"Ohhhh!" Jacob said, nodding his head in recognition. "Will, where would we find this Kitty woman?" The colonel asked.

"That may be touchy. I saw her a few days ago in St. Louis but she may well be on her way back to Dodge City. She lives in Dodge."

"Well, if things are like you say, let's hope this doctor gets here mighty soon, for both their sakes."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.9

Everyone was around the large dining room table at the Lemp home when the door bell rang. Jasper answered and it was a messenger with the wire from the telegraph office.

The young man said, "I have an urgent telegram for Miss Kitty Russell."

"Yes, she's here I will take it." Jasper tipped the young man, thanked him and closed the door. Walking into the dining room, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Sir." Jasper announced. "I have an urgent telegram for Miss Russell."

"Bring it here to her, Jasper."

Kitty quickly turned facing Jasper. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kitty froze when she looked at the envelope and a wave of nausea came over her. Quickly, Kitty stood from the table and walked over to stand by the window as she opened the envelope. And the words stood out:

Marshal Hurt. Unsure of Condition

The words played over and over, louder and louder in Kitty's head. Her chest began to tighten. Suddenly she balled the paper up in her fists.

Claudia jumped up and came to Kitty's side. "Kitty, Dear, what is it?" She asked. "Has there been some accident?"

Kitty could barely speak. "Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. I must make arrangements to leave as soon as possible. I... I hope…"

Claudia stopped her saying, "No, Kitty. You do whatever you need to do and if there is anything William and I can do, please, please let us know."

Kitty tried to give her a smile. "Claudia, William, thank you both so very much for everything."

"Kitty, don't think of it. Can I help you in any way?"

"William can have Jasper make your arrangements while you pack. How's that?"

"Oh, thank you. That would be just fine." Kitty said giving Claudia a hug.

Back at the camp, Sarah came up on a conversation between her brother and Will. Will explained to Jacob that he had met Matt back in Dodge before he met Sarah. He briefly told him about the part of his, Kitty and Matt's connection.

Sarah walked in about that time. "So, just who is this Kitty person, Will?" Sarah asked.

Surprised that she was behind him, Will turned. "Sarah, she's the Marshal's lady friend."

"Oh? And apparently an interest of yours as well." She added.

"Sarah, I had an interest at one time but it's in the past. Let's leave it there. Besides, those two only…"

"Look, Sarah." Jacob now jumped in. "Sis, take a walk with me. It's been such a long time since we've had a chance to talk."

Will looked at Jacob with a look of thanks. Will looked over at Matt and touched his skin. He could feel the heat. He took the rag off his head and re-wet it and placed it back on his head, shaking his head. "Dillon! You've got to pull through this. If not for yourself, do it for Kitty."

Just then, Matt mumbled again. "Kitty… Kitty..."

"Yeah, that's right Dillon. Keep thinking of Kitty. God only knows she's thinking of you. And God knows SHE LOVES YOU! Because, I sure know it."

As promised, Festus tracked the trail that he thought Matt and the troops would have used. It was now morning. Matt was still feverish. The wound was infected. Momma Mabel was doing her best with what they had. She continued to clean the wound and put clean fresh bandages on it but without proper supplies…

The family all needed to get into a town to replenish the supplies, but none wanted to leave. One of the younger men agreed to go into the nearest town with a list of supplies and get as much as he could.

Kitty had an early start. She choose to take the train for part of the journey, making it faster, knowing at some point she would have to switch over to a stage. But that was ok.

Once she was near a town inside the Kansas border, she felt better. She would stop and contact Sam to see if he had had any word on Matt. She stopped in the town of Liberal near the border.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.10

Momma Mabel came out of the tent when she heard some of the children yelling that they saw two men coming off in the distance. One of the younger boys yelled, "One of them is an old man, Momma Mabel."

As Festus and Doc came closer, everyone came around them all asking, "Who are you?"

Doc, rubbing his mustache, looked around and said, "I'm Doctor Adams from Dodge City. And this here is Festus Hagen. Now I understand you have a U.S. Marshal here that is in need of my help."

"Yes, Doctor." Momma Mabel spoke up. "You come with me. It's good you're here. I understand you're his friend?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I am." Doc said.

"Oh, Doctor, you call me Momma Mabel. Everybody does."

"Ok, you call me Doc. Everybody does." Suddenly, a tiny laugh from her tiny frame brought a smile to Doc.

"Well, you come with me, Doc. You're friend, he's in here. I did the best I could but we're short on supplies and meds. And he's fevered."

Doc followed, entering the tent and very surprised to see Will Stanbridge.

"Doctor Adams? Nice to see you again."

Doc tugged on his ear. "Not sure how I feel about seeing you here."

"I assure you, Doctor, I had nothing to do with Matt's injury."

Doc just shook his head. "Well, I'll need some room here, if you don't mind." Ushering Will out of the tent.  
He and Momma Mabel went to work to see what needed to be done for Matt. Doc was able to clean out the wound with some meds he brought along and Momma Mabel told him about Matt asking for Kitty.

Doc also thought how he knew having Kitty around would probably help Matt if he knew she was there, but then again he knew they weren't on good terms. As he thought about other times, he knew no matter what they were angry about, if one or the other were in trouble, everything went by the wayside.

Kitty was in Liberal, Kansas. She sent a telegram to Sam asking if there was any word on Matt. While she waited for a return answer she stopped to grab a quick coffee at the town café.

On her way back to the telegraph office, she noticed a young boy that a few men were giving a hard time too. He was loading some supplies on his wagon. As she passed him, she spoke up for him telling the men to back off and leave him be. He was just a boy.

One of the men snapped at Kitty. "Mind your business, lady. We don't need his kind in our town."

This made her angry. "I'm making it my business, mister, now leave him alone." And she stood in front of the boy.

Finally the store owner came out and the sheriff walked over, from across the street. "Is there a problem, Ma'am?"

"Yes, these men are bothering this boy and he's just trying to get his things. Is that the kind of town you run?"

"No, Ma'am." He said. "My apology."

Kitty turned to the boy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What's your name?"

"Amos, Ma'am."

"Well, Amos, I'm Kitty Russell. Live far?"

"No, Ma'am, we're camped just a way's. I came for supplies. We were all out and we needed a lot and we have a hurt lawman with us."

Kitty furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Pardon, Ma'am?"

"Did you say hurt lawman?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He's a big one too. He was helping us make our way from Texas to…"

"Wait." Kitty said. "What's his name?"

"Ummm, Dill... Dillon! That's it! Dillon."

Kitty started to shake all over. "Amos."

"What is wrong, Ma'am?"

"Amos, you have to show me. Show me where he is."

"Why?"

"Not now. Jus… I need to go to him. Now!"

"Ok. I'll show you. Come on."

Kitty just left her things and climbed on the wagon with Amos and went with him, telling him to go faster.

And faster.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.11

It was approximately half a day's ride from Liberal to the camp with Amos driving the horses as faster as Kitty was requesting. When they came rushing into the camp area, it captured the attention of everyone.

Festus and Will ran to the wagon as well as the men of the group. Festus, in complete surprise, piped out, "Miz Kitty!"

Followed by Will. "Kitty!"

Then in a questioning tone. "Kitty?" Which came from Sarah.

"Miz Kitty, what in tarnation are you doing here?"

"Festus, where is he?"

"Miz Kitty, how'd you find this place?"

"Festus! Where's Matt?"

"He's with Doc and Momma Mabel."

"Where?"

"Come with me. Don't you worry, Miz Kitty, Matthew's gonna be…"

Kitty, shaking still, said, "Festus, I just need to see him."

Standing outside the tent, Sarah looked at Will. "So, that's your Kitty, is it?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sarah, she's not my Kitty. Can't we just leave this alone? I believe you came here to visit your brother didn't you?"

"Perfect, and you can visit with your Kitty. Hummmm?"

Will just waved his hand and walked away.

As Kitty entered the tent, Doc looked up in shock. "Kitty! What in thunder?"

"Well, hello to you too, Curly." Kitty stood staring for a moment, her eyes filling with burning tears, her chest and stomach tightening. Slowly walking towards the makeshift bed, suddenly she dropped to her knees. "Doc? What happened?"

"He's been shot, Honey. He was hit in the chest. Over here." Then he showed her the wound.

"Oh, Doc." Tears slid down her cheeks. Placing her hand gently on Matt's chest, she sobbed. "Oh, Cowboy."

Hearing that, Doc took it as his queue to exit the tent.

"Cowboy, if you can hear me, I'm here. I'm so sorry. I need you to fight. I need you to, for me, for us. I didn't mean those things I said. I don't know if you got my letter but that's not important now. What is, is that I need you, Cowboy and I love you. Please, open your eyes for me. I need you to know that I'm here."

Lying her head lightly on him, she continued. "Cowboy, I need you to feel that I'm here with you. If you still love me, you will know I'm here. Damn it, Matt! Open your eyes! Once, we said no matter what, the heart will bring us home. Do you remember?"

She began to sob heavily, wrapping her arms around him as far as she could. Then Kitty suddenly felt a slight movement very softly moving up and down her back. For a minute, she didn't want to move but then she heard a, "Shhhhhhhhh."

And this made her pick up her head to look. "Cowboy? Oh, Cowboy. You're awake." Now she was really crying with a mixture of joy and excitement. She placed both her hands cupping his face in them. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

"Kitty, are you really here?" Matt asked.

"You bet I am. And I'm not going anywhere. We're gonna get you better and get you home."

"Wait, who's we?" Matt asked.

"Oh, well, Doc, Festus and all these people you were with. But don't worry about that now. Let me get Doc."

Kitty started to get up to get Doc but Matt stopped her. "Kitty, wait."

"What is it?"

Grabbing her hand, he asked. "Was I dreaming, or did I hear…"

"What, Matt?"

"That's impossible…"

"What Matt?"

"I swore I heard Will Stambridge."

"Hummmm, Matt, let me go get Doc."

"Kitty. Did I or didn't I?"

"Alright, yes, you did. But, Matt, listen to me…"

"Kitty, what is he doing here?"

"Matt, I don't know. He was here when I got here. Let's discuss this later? Huh?" And she hurried to get Doc.

Doc and Kitty came back just in time to catch Matt trying to get up.

"Just you wait one cotton picking minute! What in thunder do you think you're doing?" Doc began yelling.

"Doc, I need to get up and get moving. I can't lay around forever, you know?"

"And do what? Tear open that wound after a lot of people, good people, went to an awful lot of trouble to make sure your over-grown body lived? Is that the thanks they get?"

"Well, no, Doc. But…"

"But nothing. You're gonna stay put. I'm the Doctor!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.12

Matt was out numbered with trying to get his own way, having not only Doc and Kitty looking after him, but Momma Mabel too. And she let him know she had a lot invested in his getting well. It was her reputation.

Kitty hadn't left Matt's side for two days. Finally, Doc insisted she go and get something to eat and stretch her legs while Matt slept. She tried to protest, but both Doc and Momma Mabel wouldn't hear of it.

Momma Mabel took Kitty's hands in hers and looked in her eyes, then said, "Trust me, Darling. I can see this man means the world to you and if I'm right, you mean the world to him, just the same. So, let's keep your strength up so you can be here for him for a long time. What do you say? Hum?"

Kitty shook her head and smiled slightly. "Momma Mabel, you are one special lady. Thank you. I won't be long." Kitty started to leave then turned back, looking at Momma Mabel. Then she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Kitty entered the tent that was set up for meals, figuring she could get coffee. Amos was there with his  
brothers but he approached Kitty. "Ma'am?" He said. "How is your Marshal friend?"

"Amos, he's doing fine. Thank you for asking. And I want to also thank you for getting me here as quickly as you did."

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?" He asked. "It's over here."

"Thank you, that would be great." Kitty smiled at the young man.

While Kitty and Amos were talking, Will came up behind her. "Kitty?"

She turned quickly. "Will! Good morning."

"How is Matt?" He asked her.

"He's better." She answered.

"Kitty, I'm sorry this is happening."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Will."

"Kitty, I know how much pain this causes you and…" Will started.

Just then Sarah approached them. "Well, I should have known."

With the raise of her brow, Kitty looked at Sarah. "Known what?"

Sarah huffed and said, "That I'd find the two of you together."

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something here, Will?" Kitty asked looking at the woman and then Will.

"No, Kitty, I'll handle this." He said as he tried to usher Sarah away.

But Sarah insisted on staying. "I understand. You are Will's… How should I put it? Hmm? Long burning flame, perhaps?"

"Well, I don't know what you think you understand, Miss…? I'm sorry, who are you?"

Will then said, "Kitty, this is Sarah Bradfield, the colonel's sister."

Sarah's jaw stiffened. "Oh! Just the colonel's sister, huh? Well, Kitty, Will seems to have left out that we have been together for the past two years and are getting married. At least I thought we were."

Kitty now looked at Will with a raised brow.

"Will," added Sarah. "I was not finished talking. I was going to say, and my fiancé."

Kitty smiled and said, "Well, congratulations! I wish you both all the best." Kitty then excused herself, walking away.

Will felt he wanted to explain to Kitty why he didn't tell her in St. Louis about Sarah but he could tell Kitty really didn't want an explanation.

Kitty found a spot by the stream to freshen up, sitting by the water's edge.

Sarah found her there. "Am I intruding?" She asked as she approached.

Kitty looked up and smiled. "No, not at all. Just thought I'd freshen up a bit. It seems this place is away from everyone."

"Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"I know this may be prying but how did you meet Will? And what was your relationship with him?"

"Sarah, shouldn't you be talking to Will about this?"

"Kitty, I'm asking you. Besides, Will doesn't talk much about his past."

"Look, Sarah, I am no threat to your relationship. None at all. You have to trust in that. Will saved my life once and that's it. I will always be very grateful to him for that. Both Matt and I will always be grateful for that. The most important thing is looking to your future. That is what you can control, not the past. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to Matt."

When Kitty returned to Matt's tent, Will was sitting talking to Matt. "Well, now, am I interrupting anything?"

They both just looked at Kitty. Will stood and walked over to Kitty, kissing her on the cheek. "It's like I told you before, I will never forget you." And he left.

Then she looked over to Matt, giving him a look with her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised, head tilted. "Ok, Cowboy, what did I just miss?"

"Ahhh, Kitty. Will just… well, he was just…"

"Well, spit it out." She said.

"Kit, were you gonna tell me he was in St. Louis?"

"Matt, yes. I would have told you when we had a chance to talk. I didn't know he was there. I ran into him on the street while I was shopping. I was as surprised as… well, I was surprised. Matt can we talk about all of this later, when you're better?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.13

Matt began to replay the conversation with Will Stambridge in his head. Will had entered the tent saying, "Matt, are you up for a talk?"

"Sure, Stambridge. Come in and pull up a seat." Matt answered and the conversation began.

"Matt, I wanted a chance to talk to you while we were alone. I was surprised when I came here and found out you were here and that you were injured. And I'm sorry for that. One, for you, but secondly, for Kitty. Matt, a few days ago I was in St. Louis and I saw Kitty there. She was quite upset. I don't think it was over this because, I don't believe she was aware of this happening. I won't lie to you. When I was in Dodge a few years back, I had fallen in love with Kitty and if I am totally honest here, a part of me will always be..."

Matt interrupted him. "Look Stambridge, I don't..."

Quickly, Will said, "Matt, let me finish. I need to say this. Matt, that woman loves you in a way that I've never seen a woman love a man. If I thought for one minute that she didn't and I could sway her away…"

Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Matt, what I'm trying to say here is... Damn it, man! You've got the world by the…"

Matt put up his hand and said, "I got it, Stambridge. I got it."

"Matt, Kitty's heart and soul belongs to you. You've got what most men never find."

"Matt? Matt? Cowboy, where are you?" Kitty was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, Kitty. I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah, I guess you were. Must have been something really good. Doc says we should be able to start for home in the morning."

Matt grinned. "Ahh, home. Good! Anything to get up."

Shaking her head, Kitty disagreed. "Ut-uh. You're going right up to bed, Mister. You are still recuperating."

Matt looked at her only to get back that determined stare. "Kitty…"

"Don't 'Kitty' me. I don't know if you've noticed it or not but you're not getting any younger, you know?"

"What?"

She just started laughing so uncontrollably. Matt couldn't help but join her but at the same time, was begging her to stop.

"I'm sorry, Cowboy. But the look on your face was priceless." And she placed both hands on his cheeks and placed a kiss on his lips.

Matt grabbed hold of her by the waist, pulling her to him and not letting her pull away.

"Matt, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"It's worth it." He said, continuing to kiss her.

"Matt, please. Anyone could walk in here."

"So, let um get their own girl."

"Matt Dillon! What has gotten into you?"

"I missed my favorite girl! These arms were lonely. These lips were lonely."

"Oh, Cowboy. We'll be home soon."

Meanwhile, the stage pulled into Dodge. Only one passenger got off. Newly and Sam were confused. Sam had received Kitty's wire and expected her to arrive on this stage. The driver told Sam and Newly that he had her bags but she wasn't aboard. He didn't know anything else, just that she got off in Liberal.

Newly sent a wire to Liberal and the sheriff sent a message back saying she had ridden off with a young  
black boy on a wagon. But he didn't know why. He just knew that she had defended him from some local town's men. Newly and Sam shook their head and smiled at that thought. Knowing that sounded like Miss Kitty.

"Newly, do you think something bad has happened to Miss Kitty?"

"Sam," he answered. "No, but I don't know of a reason why Miss Kitty would go off with this boy either. Sam, this town, Liberal, are you familiar with it?"

Sam thought for a minute. Well, if I remember correctly, Newly, it is just on the border. Isn't it in line with where the Marshal and the troops are traveling?"

"Hummm…" Newly thought about it then said, "You know, Sam, I think you got something there. Maybe this boy is traveling with the group that the Marshal is escorting up from Texas. And maybe when she talked to him after the incident with the town folk. He may have told her about the Marshal being with them and that he was hurt."

"Newly, do you really think so? Is it possible?" Sam asked.

"Sam, what other reason could there be?" Newly shrugged

"Newly, I hope you're right or Miss Kitty could be in an awful lot of trouble."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

PT.14

At the crack of dawn. the camp was up early, getting breakfast so they could get an early start moving on.  
Kitty was helping Matt. Doc had arranged for him to ride in one of the wagons, not that he wanted to. But  
as Doc let him know, he was still giving the orders.

Festus was helping out with the younger children. They were amused by his story telling. The family that had stayed, decided to go all the way to Dodge City. It was made up of three generations, Momma Mabel, her two sons, their wives, and six children, along with Momma Mabel's eldest granddaughter and her husband and their child.

At this point, there were only four soldiers still with them. When they were all ready to leave, Will and Sarah, decided it was time to say their goodbyes. They now needed to continue south.

Sarah sadly said her goodbyes to Jacob, not knowing when would be the next time they would see one another again. Will promised Jacob she would be in good hands.

Will walked to the wagon. "Matt, safe trip home." And he extended his hand.

Matt looked him in the eye. "Will, same to you." And he accepted his hand.

As Kitty walked up, curious as to what the exchange was about between the two of them, Will turned and took her hand. Holding one, he placed the other on her cheek. "Pretty lady. Till the day I die, I will never forget you. Be happy." .Then he kissed her cheek.

Kitty tilted her head, and with a kind of sadness said, "Will, I will never forget you either. I wish you happiness as well, honestly." And she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned to Sarah, knowing she was right there. "Sarah, I wish you both all the happiness."

Surprisingly, Sarah looked at Kitty and said, "Thank you. I feel that you mean that."

Jacob called out to everyone. "We're ready to pull out!" And with that they all pulled out and headed on their way.

Momma Mabel rode with Doc. She wanted to talk methods with him. Maybe there were some things he would share with her. They talked for hours. Doc was in his glory. He loved having someone so interested in learning everything he could teach. There were even a few things she was able to tell him, old time remedies she whipped up and she was willing to share.

Then she wanted to know all about Dodge City and all the folks.

Now Doc was smiling to himself. He warned her about certain people, Burke the gossip, Barney who read and told everyone the contents of all telegrams, Mrs. Pry who writes to her 'good friend the Attorney General' when she don't like what you do.

And then he laughed when he told her about how he teased Festus.

He said, "I get my most pleasure out of that. But he's a good man with a good heart, but if you ever tell him I said that, I'll deny it. And well, you know Matt and Miss Kitty. What can I say about those two? For starters, I love em like they were my very own children. They were merely kids when I met em and I watched em grow together, in more ways then one. Momma Mabel, you'll never find two people more in tune to each other, more in touch with the other, more in grained. They are two people but are one."

Then he tugged his ear and swiped his mustache, which made her laugh. "That is your tell isn't it?"

"What?"

"That thing you do, tugging your ear and rubbing your upper lip."

"Oh do I now?" He said looking at her and smiling.

It was now getting close to night fall. Jacob decided they should stop for the night.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Heart Will Bring Us Home

Conclusion

They were now closing in on what was the end of the journey. Only 30 or so miles to go for the troops to settle the Willets family. Then Matt, Kitty, Festus and Doc could continue on to Dodge. It was early morning and some of the smaller children were playing off away from the camp and out of the blue there was a shot fired.

The colonel ran to see where it was coming from but could find nothing. Then one of the children came running crying that someone was shooting at them. It had been a farmer who wanted them off his land. The children, without knowing, ran onto his property. Even seeing the colonel didn't matter. He wanted no excuses.

This was just what the Willets family hoped they wouldn't have to deal with when they came to Dodge City.

Matt and Kitty wanted to make sure that this family, that had done so much for Matt, would be ok before moving on to town. As well did Doc and Festus, although they knew they'd be seeing them in town often.

Festus had offered to come out and help with anything they needed to get settled, which was an opening for Doc to tease him. "You're offering to work? I never thought I'd see a Hagen work."

"Oh, you ol' scudder."

Matt knew there may be problems, but he planned to check on them regularly.

It was now time to make their way. Doc made a point to let Momma Mabel know she should come to town often and stop to see him and they could share ideas.

"I'd like that, Doc." She smiled. Then she approached Matt. "And you, Marshal. You listen to your woman there and the Doc. They know what's good for you. And a woman's tender loving care always trumps medicine anytime." Then she winked at him.

Matt's face went red. "Yes, Ma'am."

She then turned to Kitty. "Miss Kitty." She said. "Don't you take no sass from the big man. His bark is bigger than his bite."

Kitty just smiled at her and said, "Momma Mabel, I found that out a long time ago and besides I found out just how to handle the bite too."

Then they both laughed together and gave one another a hug.

"Thank you, Momma Mabel." Kitty told her. "I am in your debt."

"Oh, nonsense." She said. "You just take good care of him."

Kitty said, "Oh, I will. You can count on it." They finished all the goodbyes and were on their way into Dodge.

Finally, that evening, Matt, Kitty, Doc, Festus and the Colonel all pulled down Front Street, drawing attention, of course.

Doc was insisting that Matt come up to the office with him so he could make sure he was okay after that long ride. Newly rushed to help seeing them coming in.

Matt did not like all the fuss. "I can walk, you know. My legs work just fine."

Sam came from the Long Branch surprised to see Kitty. "Miss Kitty?"

"Oh, hi, Sam."

Before she could say anything more, Sam started in. "Are you alright? The stage driver, Claude, brought your bags a few days ago and said he didn't know where you were."

"Sam, Sam. Stop. It's ok. I'm ok. I'll tell you about it later. It's a long story. I'll be back in a minute." And she headed up to Doc's office. Entering Doc's office, she just shook her head. "At it again, are you?"

"Doc. I'm fine. I've been shot before and I'll probably be shot again. I feel fine." Matt was insisting.

"Oh, so you're a doctor now? Maybe I should retire or maybe we should change jobs?"

Laughing, Kitty said, "Oh, that would be good. Listen you two, I can hear you all the way down stairs. Matt you're gonna rest at least for a few days and that's not a request. Now, Doc, is he fit to walk over to the Long Branch?"

"Well, I think he can do that." Doc said, winking at Kitty.

"Well then, Cowboy. Hop to it. Let's go. And that's not a doctor's order, that's mine."

Now looking over at Doc, Matt rolled his eyes, laughed and winked. "Yes, Ma'am. Right behind you."

Walking through the batwing doors, Sam and everyone in the barroom cheered that they were back and safe. Then when Matt looked over at the bar, his face dropped.

Standing at the end of the bar, he heard a familiar voice. "Well, Marshal Big Fist. Good to see you back on your feet." Holley was grinning.

Matt's jaws were tight.

"You don't stay down for long, do ya?"

Matt clinched his jaws tighter. "Holly. What do you want?"

Kitty, sensing Matt's tension shook her head. "Look, you two. Stop this." Giving Holley a look of irritation,  
she turned to Matt. "Let's just get you settled, Matt. Just ignore him, please? Sergeant, what are you doing here?"

He just gave her that devilish smile. "Why, Miss Kitty. I just came to pay my respects."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she shook her head again. "Sergeant Holley, it's ok. The Long Branch is a public place. She turned to Matt. "Matt, come on. Let's go in the office." Knowing they could take the back stairs.

As they went through the office door, Holley looked over at Matt and said, "Careful, Big Fist. You never know when I'll be around. You never know." And started laughing.

Kitty just put her arm around Matt. "Oh, just come on. Don't pay him any mind."

Going up the back stairs to their room, Matt sat in the large wing chair.

Kitty turned down the bed, trying to make things comfortable. "Matt? How about a drink?"

"Sounds good, Kitty? There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What's that, Matt?" She asked as she stepped into the water closet.

"When I came to see you in St. Louis, I… I… well… Kitty, I…"

Kitty came back in from the water room. "Matt," she said. "We don't have to talk about that now."

"Yes, Kitty, we do. I made you angry. I hurt you."

Kitty came and knelt on the floor in front of him. "Cowboy, that's not important right now."

"Kit, I made an assumption…"

"Matt, yes you did. But, Matt, we can talk about this later."

"I guess what I'm saying is, I should have asked you why you were there."

"Cowboy, you're just not going to let this go, are you? Ok, come here." And she took his hand and led him to the settee. "Matt, if you remember correctly, I wanted you to make that trip with me. But when you couldn't, I changed my plans in St. Louis."

"Yes, I know." Matt added.

"Let me finish, please? I changed my plans to go earlier so William Lemp kindly invited me to be the guest of…"

And once again Matt chimed in. "Oh, yes he kindly wanted you to be his guest, to have you alone, huh?"

"Matt Dillon! Are you going to listen or what? William invited me to be the guest of him and his wife Claudia and his parents, John and Hilda Lemp."

Matt now had a look like a boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes, a guest of the family. His family's home. Cowboy, this was a business trip, well, at least part of it was, or would have been. The Lemp's own a brewery. They have a new brew they want me to sell here at the Long Branch. Something they have developed called, Lager. Plus, once I toured the brewery plant I decided to make an investment. I made an offer to buy shares in the company. Don't you see? Matt, I'm not going to be able to run a saloon forever. So I figure, between the money I have coming in from my gold mine in Pix Axe and the investment I make here, as well as a few other's I have, I'll do alright if I decide to get out of the Long Branch, or just become a silent partner. Cowboy, don't you understand?"

Now she was sitting very close and tracing, with the tip of her finger nail, the edge of his jaw then his bottom lip. "There's no room in my life for any other man and especially in my heart. Just you, Cowboy." Now giving him just a slight pout and a flutter of her long lashes.

"Woman, do you think you can seduce me with those pouty lips and that body?" Matt asked with a grin.

Kitty stood, saying nothing, and just began losing one article at a time. As each one hit the floor, Matt's breathing got heavier and heavier. Gradually she was over near the big brass bed. She pulled a few pins from her hair and shook her head and looked over at him. "Is it working yet, Cowboy?"

Matt, responded with a quick.. "You're damned right it is."

Kitty just laughed. "Well then, why are you all the way over there, Cowboy?"

"Not anymore, I'm not." He said as he quickly made his way across the room, scooped her into his arms, smothering her with kisses. Kissing her eye lids, her nose, her neck, and her shoulders and down her breasts.

Then before long, he looked blue into blue. Their bodies became so entwined, you no longer knew where one started and the other began. They became one.

Hours later, lying in the dark, in each other's arms, Matt, in his baritone voice, said, "Honey, I love you. I have for a long time and always will. Please don't ever forget that."

"Cowboy, I love you. I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you and always will."

They were quiet for a moment then Matt spoke. "Honey, Kit. I heard you, ya know. When you came to the camp. When you laid your head on my chest, I heard you. And yes, I do remember when we said that 'No matter what, The Heart Will Bring Us Home.' And here we are!"

Fini


End file.
